1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to devices for steam heating of food items and in particular, to a pressurized steamer for injecting dry steam directly into the food items.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Similar devices of this type have been known and are used for the steam heating of foods by treating the foods with internally injected steam. Most of these devices require the use of distilled water to prevent lime and other sediments from clogging the minute orifices within the device. Since precooked foods tend to lose much of their natural juices and moisture, steam heating provides a natural advantage in restoring moisture to the foods while they are reheated. This restoration of moisture assists in the restoring of the natural appetizing, appearance, texture of the foods.
A major problem with prior steam cooking devices, however, is that the orifices in the heated platen or elsewhere become clogged by solid particles or impurities which remain in the nozzles or hollow pins when the water is vaporized. The most common problem with impurities is that lime, which is present in almost every urban system, remains in the orifice after vaporization of the water and the orifices therefore require periodic cleaning. The cleaning process usually involves a complicated and time consuming dismanteling of the device to reach the clogged orifices and and then scraping or drilling the orifices open. In some cases, used parts must be discarded since they cannot be cleaned.